The Pizza Boy
by PhannosaurusDill
Summary: Phil's parents have gone away on holiday leaving Phil home alone, Seeing as he couldn't be bothered to actually make food ordering a pizza seemed like a great idea. He didn't think he would end up meeting an important person at the same time.


Phil sat in his house; his parents had gone on holiday and had left him here so he could finish some of his studies. He didn't really mind staying home and missing the family holiday, but he would have loved to have not been left there alone. His house was pretty big, and that in turn actually scared him, it may have only been two floors high, but it was split into two different sections like two different wings of a house. The other downside of living on his own was that he had no motivation to cook and he was really hungry.

He pulled out his laptop and loaded a local pizza house and decided to order take away, looking through the list of pizza he finally decided on a large all meat special, he clicked Add to order and then added a drink before pressing the pay button. Quickly he loaded in his bank card and went right back to YouTube to finish watching some videos that he had in his 'to watch' section.

It didn't take too long for the pizza to get here and Phil was really hungry so he couldn't wait to sit down and start eating the thing. When the door bell rang he flung himself down the stairs and made his way to the front door. When he reached the door he swung it open and smiled happy.

"Hello!"

"I have one 'all meet special' on a large thing crust base and one can of coke, was that all you ordered?"

Phil nodded and took the food from the guy. " Thank you so much! You have no idea how hungry I …" and then his belly rumbled really loud. "am…." He let out a small laugh and smiled at the guy, he had to admit the guy was pretty attractive.

"Oh my gosh! If you don't mind me asking, is your name Phil?" The boy took off his hat and looked up at the other, he was sure this was his favourite YouTuber.

"I am, do I know you?"

" I wish." The brunette laughed, " I am just a fan of yours that's, all, don't worry I wont tell anyone where you live. " He scratched his head nervously.

"Oh wow, well I have never met any of my fans around here… wait hang on I know you!" Phil placed his pizza on the side of the desk table behind the door and looked at the boy closer. " You are the not on fire dude right?"

"Ah, you know me? Yes, Danisnotonfire… how do you know that?"

"You comment on a lot of my things, I think we may have a lot in common maybe? Oh wow that sounds like I am coming on to you, ahh wow Phil such a smooth guy…" He laughed lightly at himself. "Oh shit, I am probably keeping you away from your job right?"

"Well actually you are my last delivery, after that I leave here I get to walk to my home." Dan laughed lightly, due to living not that far away from here the delivery driver he was working with used this as an excuse to 'drop Dan off' so he could finish early himself.

"Oh! Well if that's the case why don't you come in? Oh wait that sounds like I'm planning on killing you or something, I promise I wont kill you."

"Really? Are you sure, I mean you are probably really busy yourself, I don't want to pull you away from any work you may be doing?"

Phil shook his head and pulled the boy into his house and smiled, " Well I have a lot of pizza if you would like some! I mean I was only going to eat half anyways so I may as well share it."

Dan laughed lightly, he had to admit, Phil was really friendly, " Wow do you do this to all your Fangirls, well I mean boy since I am a boy but you know what I mean."

"Only the ones that come with pizza." He laughed, "So I was nested in my room if you want to join me, I mean you don't have to join me if you don't want to I am trying so hard to not sound creepy right now…" Phil had no idea why he let this boy into his house, but he felt like he knew a lot about him from the messages he tweeted him from time to time.

"Sure I don't mind, I will have to drop my parents a text message though to tell them I am safe and I haven't been abducted." He took out his phone and quickly sent a text to his mother to tell her that he was safe and he would be home later. He then followed Phil up to his room and looked around, it was exactly like he remembered it on the Internet, but it was bigger than he initially though. "Oh wow…"

Phil walked over to his bed and placed his mac on the floor before grabbing the covers and fixing the bed up, he then grabbed his mac and placed it back on the bed and then placed the pizza next to it. " Welcome to my room."

"It's really nice." Dan wasn't sure if he should sit somewhere, it wasn't every day he ended up accidently delivering pizza to his YouTube hero and end up in his bedroom.

"Thank you, I recently cleaned it since I am making a video tomorrow, hopefully, if I remember." He sat down on the bed and tapped the space next to it. " Come sit, I promise I won't bite." He laughed lightly.

Dan sat next to him on the edge, he was slightly nervous and he was sure it was showing, but Phil really was a nice guy. A small squeak left his mouth when he realised how comfortable the bed was, he really wasn't expecting it to feel like sitting on a cloud.

"Do you make YouTube videos?" Phil asked as he leaned back into the corner of the bed.

Dan nodded slightly, he had made a few, they weren't really that good but he did do a couple. "Yes, but they aren't very good…"

"I'm sure they are great! We should do a video together at some point, two YouTubers helping each other out!" Phil laughed lightly and took a bite out of his Pizza.

Dan blushed slightly, " I don't have that many subscribers though so I don't know how I could help you really…"

"Subscriber count don't matter, it would just be really nice to collab with someone! I sometimes do little Q and A's with people on my channel so it would be cool if you wanted to something like that with me also?"

Dan laughed at that "We should call it Phil is not on fire… get it?" He smiled softly

"That is actually an amazing idea! We live pretty close to each other right? So we could do like a segment!"

"Wait what… you would really want to make videos with me? I mean I am a nobody and you're… your AmazingPhil!"

Phil nodded, he thought it would be a great idea, he loved to make videos and Dan seemed like a great guy so doing some sort of collaboration would be amazing. "Yerp! My parents are away for a few days still so if you wanted to make one with me we could do it when ever you wanted really."

"I would love that." Dan smiled softly and leaned back on the bed, he felt like he was able to do this without worrying. "Okay you're bed is the most comfiest thing I have ever felt in my life, I am never leaving."

"Hmmm okay you can stay there if you want, as long as you leave room for me to put my legs when I sleep, you can stay there for ever." He laughed lightly and rolled over so he was next to Dan.

Next day -

Dan and Phil had managed to fall asleep next to each other, neither had intended on doing it, it just happened, they had started to watch a film which soon led to the pair being fast asleep in each others arms. The next morning they woke up roughly around the same time and Dan started to panic slightly, firstly because he had no idea where he was, and secondly his favourite YouTuber had his arms around him while he slept.

Phil groaned and looked over slightly, "M, did we fall asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes slightly, " Ah okay that hurts! Fuck!" he jumped up off the bed meaning he had to jump over Dan first and ran to the bathroom pretty fast. Dan got up to follow him but all he could hear was Phil screeching, in all his months of watching Phil on YouTube, he never once heard him swear, so this did shock him a little.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he knocked the door softly, he wasn't sure if he should leave or not.

Not long after Phil opened the door and he had his glasses on, Dan really had no idea the boy wore glasses, so it was a really nice difference. " I am so sorry for screaming, I left my contacts in and they started hurting… I had to pull them out. "

"Oh my God, you're eyes are all red and puffy? Are they okay?"

"I have run out of contact lenses solution so I am pretty much just going to have to suffer until I go and buy some more really. Until then, its glasses time." He looked down at his clothes and groaned, he had somehow managed to sleep in his clothes, and he really hated doing that. " Okay I need to change, do you want to borrow anything since we didn't really plan this little sleep over?"

"Oh, I would hate to steal your clothes, I mean I already stole your bed."

"Nah, its fine seriously Dan." Phil made his way back to his room and pulled out a t-shirt and some jeans for himself, and then a t-shirt and some jeans for Dan. " I mean you look smaller than me… but hopefully they should fit you alright?" He passed the clothes over to the boy and smiled happy.

Dan blushed and took the clothes, " Thank you so much, I'll go to the bathroom and change." He headed over to the boys bathroom and took the clothes with him, when he got there he changed into the new outfit and placed his old outfit in a pile so he could carry home with him. He had to admit, he was having a tiny freak out in his brain that he was wearing Phil's clothes… and that Phil seemed to like him enough to not kick him out. Once he was dressed he made his way back into Phil's room and text his mom as he did apologising for not coming home.

"My clothes suit you better than they suit me, that is totally unfair." Phil whined and took his glasses off and placed them on Dan, "Even my glasses suit you better!" he flopped back on his bed and laughed lightly. " This really has been a great few hours Dan, I mean this in the less creepiest way ever, but thank you so much for staying with me, I was getting slightly creeped out by this house."

"Thank you for having me, I mean, its not every day I meet my YouTube hero and he invites me in for Pizza and to sleep." Dan took out his phone so he could look at his reflection, he had to admit, he did look pretty cool in Phil's clothes and glasses. "But god you are so blinde." He laughed and walked over to the bed and placed the glasses back on Phil's eyes.

He blushed slightly after noticing their position, he didn't realise he was almost hovering over his body, or that their faces was pretty close together now. He pulled away pretty fast, there was no way he was going to hit on Phil, sure he was attractive and good looking and pretty darn nice, but there was no way he was jeopardising any form of friendship with this guy.

Phil pulled Dan back down on the bed next to him so they were led side by side; he pulled out his small camera and took a picture. "There! I'm sure that is the first of many pictures, but I like to capture memories."

"Can I upload that to my twitter…" Dan asked shyly.

"Sure if you want to, I was going to do the same actually." He took the SD card out of the camera and put it into his mac book, he then loaded up his twitter and uploaded the picture, captioning it as 'I met Danisnotonfire last night and he stayed over, seriously best night ever 3'

Because Phil tagged im it went straight to his phone, he blushed slightly when he saw the heart at the end of the message, he had been a fan of Phil's for a while and he had never seen him do that before. " Oh no… " he mumbled softly, his phone could be heard vibrating vigorously.

"Oh shit, I didn't think of that, I am so sorry!" Phil knew exactly what had happened, Dan was probably getting a load of messages, follows, DM's, and it was all his fault."

"It's okay, I can ignore it." He laughed lightly and put his phone on silent and left it on the side, he could ignore pretty much anything.

They had reached the end of filming the Phil is not on fire questions and Dan was smiling happy, it really was a great day for him, he got to hang out with Phil, and film with Phil, it really couldn't get any better.

"This really was the best day…"

Phil jumped on Dan and pinned him to the floor playfully. " Me too." He smiled happy and sat back up.

"Thanks for watching! Bye bye!" they both pulled hearts and laughed lightly,

"This is so cheesy" Phil laugjed.

"Its suppose to beee." Dan playfully hit him.

Phil just looked over at him and pressed a kiss to his lips, he had no idea why he did it, but he did, and then he pulled back with a huge blush on his face, he just kissed Dan, a boy he had literally met the night before.

"Why did you pull away?" Dan mumbled softly.

"I… wasn't sure if I was suppose to have done that…"

"Well I liked it, I liked it a lot."

Phil nodded and went back in with a deeper kiss, their lips pressed together as the fight for dominance began. He run his fingers down, Dan's neck lightly as he slipped his tongue into the others mouth. The kiss itself didn't last much longer as Dan pulled away and attached his lips instantly to Phil's neck. That was the thing, if you played with Dan's neck he would do crazy things, so leaning in and sucking hard on Phil's pale skin was the outcome.

Phil arched back and moaned lightly, gosh that felt so good, he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and pulled him closer to him. Dan pulled away when he realised what he did and blushed deeply, he buried his whole face into Phil's neck and whined. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!"

Phil blushed and placed his hand over the mark that Dan made. "It's okay, I promise!" He couldn't believe Dan made him feel that way just by sucking on his neck.

"A… are you sure? I mean I know I got carried away and we don't know that much about each other…"

Phil wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back on top the bed with him. "Would it be cliché if I said I don't care about any of that, I feel there is a connection between us… but yea…"

Dan placed his head on Phil's chest and stayed there, he had to admit he felt it too, he felt like he could trust Phil with anything which was weird, since he had trust problems. "I really like this a lot, but I am so glad we filmed before that appeared." He laughed lightly and placed his own fingers over the bruise that was forming on his neck. "I am still so sorry for that."

"I'm not sorry." Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around the boy, "If anything… I am pretty happy for it to be there, and I don't care who sees it." He pulled Dan up so he was led actually over him. "This doesn't creep you out right? I mean you are right, we haven't really known each other long…"

"Surprisingly I feel okay, are you okay though? I mean… you're not scared of doing this with a fan right?" Dan sat up and looked down at the boy.

"You're not just a fan though Dan, I mean I've recognised you online and you are a friend now, I trust you… your not just a fan Dan." Phil sat up and looked over at him, he was pretty worried now that Dan was regretting it.

"You're a great friend too Phil, thank you for being so great about this. I just really hope … never mind."

"No tell me Dan, I want you to be honest with me about this…"

" I just really hope you don't thing I did this on purpose… to brag or anything, I really do care about you and you have literally made me feel like a human again, like someone actually cares about me." Dan buried his face in his hands, he was so scared right now, he really did worry that Phil thought he was doing this for some sort of fame.

" Dan if I thought you was doing this for fame you wouldn't be sat here talking to me now, you would have tweeted something about it or a photo and bragged and you haven't, to be honest I wouldn't care if you did mention it… I care about you Dan. I care a lot! I honestly don't think you would ever use anyone like that."

Dan smiled softly and kissed Phil's cheek again. " I wouldn't."

"So, how about you let me take you on a date?" Phil smiled softly.

" I would love that a lot."


End file.
